King of the Moon
by Usa
Summary: COMPLETE Memories of the Silver Millennium regarding her father, flow into Usagi's mind.
1. 1

Title: King of the Moon  
Author: Usa (rainbowmoonheartache@yahoo.com)   
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers:  
********************  
  
Seiji, King of the Moon, was not happy. Beryl was at it again, trying  
to force him into an alliance to take over the universe. It would never  
happen... ever!  
  
So now, Seiji was rushing to help the Prince of the Earth. Beryl was  
now trying to take him into her clutches as well. The 15 year old was  
trying hard to resist, but her sway over him was winning.  
  
"BERYL!" he screamed. "Leave the boy alone!"  
  
"Seiji, I see you have come to watch the downfall of Earth," Beryl  
growled. "Then I will see you fall!"  
  
He watched Endymion struggling with Beryl's powers. She was going to  
kill the boy. "I will defeat you, Beryl!" Seiji cried. He ran in front  
of Endymion, taking the brunt of the attack.  
  
"Seiji-sama!" The powers that Seiji had were enough to seal Queen Beryl  
away for five years. Endymion caught him as he fell to the ground.  
"Seiji-sama... why did you do this?"  
  
Seiji smiled up at the Prince. "My daughter would not have forgiven me  
if I could not have saved you, Endymion. Promise me you will love and  
protect her always."  
  
"I promise, my King."  
  
With one last smile, Seiji, King of the Moon, died.  
  
*******  
  
Usagi gasped, sitting up in bed. She was shaking all over.  
"Kami-sama..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijobu?" Luna asked. Usagi was breathing heavily and  
didn't answer Luna right away. The last remaining scenes of her dream  
were still playing in her mind.  
  
"Usagi, what did you dream?"  
  
Usagi looked at Luna, tears streaming down her face. "Otou-san... he  
died protecting Endymion... Is that right?"  
  
Luna blinked. "How...is that what you dreamed?"  
  
"Un..."  
  
"I'd almost forgotten that myself, Usagi."  
  
Usagi stared at her. "Are you sure that really happened?"  
  
"Well, as best as I can remember."  
  
"Luna..." Usagi said. "Mamo-chan doesn't do either of the things he  
promised otou-san he would do."  
  
"Nani, Usagi?"  
  
"Love and protect me."  
  
************  
  
It was silent in Rei's room, the girls contemplating the past few days.  
They were are still trying to adjust to the fact that Usagi was the   
Moon  
Princess.   
  
Ami typed furiously at her computer, attempting to somehow trace  
Beryl... with little luck.  
  
Makoto was just outside the door, working on some of her martial arts  
moves.  
  
Rei was pacing back and forth, still a bit bitter that she wasn't the  
princess. Minako was just sitting, watching everyone else.  
  
Luna and Artemis entered, eyeing each of the girls. "Luna, Artemis,"  
Ami greeted. "Where's Usagi-chan?"  
  
"She's going to be a bit late," Luna explained.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Nothing to be too worried about," Artemis replied. "Some of her  
memories from the Silver Millennium are returning. She had a dream   
last  
night."  
  
Rei sighed sharply. "Rei-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rei shook her head.  
  
Makoto came back into the room. "Come off it Rei-chan, we all know  
you're jealous."  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes slightly. "So what?"  
  
"Rei-chan, you can't act like this," Ami said. "You need to help her  
through it. She doesn't want to be the Princess anymore than you want  
her to. But, she is and we have be there for her."  
  
"Whatever." Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Konichiwa, minna," Usagi said, halfheartedly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan!" Minako ran over to give Usagi a hug.  
  
Usagi had to smile at Minako. She was the one who was always there to  
give her a hug. The two sat next to each other. "So what's going on?"  
she asked.  
  
"Well, Ami-chan has been trying to get a fix on Beryl..."  
  
Usagi nodded, clearing her throat. "Any word on Mamour-san?" Rei  
snorted when Usagi asked this.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Ami, Makoto, and Minako stared at one  
another.  
  
Artemis stepped in and shook his head. "What have you found out,  
Ami-chan?"  
  
"A whole lot of nothing, I'm afraid," she replied. "I was analyzing  
the data from Starlight Tower and there was nothing to look into."  
  
"Maybe you could find something through one of those portal things?"  
Minako suggested.  
  
Makoto nodded. "But wouldn't we have to wait until another attack?"  
  
"It would seem so," Ami replied.  
  
**************  
  
"Fire soul!" Mars tried to keep the youma at bay, while Mercury tried  
to get a reading on where it had come from.  
  
"Anything yet, Mercury?" Venus asked.  
  
"I should have something soon," the girl replied. "Keep at it."  
  
"Easier said than done," Jupiter muttered. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was rushing towards the fight. She knew she was  
going to be reamed for being late, but it couldn't be helped. She was  
just about to join in when someone popped up in front of her.  
  
"Going somewhere this late?" Endymion, in his battle armour appeared  
from nowhere in front of her.  
  
"Mamoru-san..." she gasped, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "I am  
Endymion, warrior for Mettalia."  
  
Moon shook her head. "Iie... You've been brainwashed. Please remember  
me! Remember the Moon Kingdom! I'm Serenity."  
  
"You're lying, brat!"  
  
"I am not!" she cried, moving closer to him. "I'm not! Don't you  
remember our love for each other?"  
  
"Iie. But you do have something I want. Give me the Ginzouishou."  
  
"I can't give it to you," she replied. "But I will heal you with it."  
  
Endymion drew his sword. "I don't have time for games."  
  
Moon called for the Ginzuishou. "I will save you, my Prince. Even if  
it means my death."  
  
Leaping for it when it appeared, Endymion knocked it from her hands.  
Unfortunately, it rolled out into the street before he could grab it.  
  
"Kuso!" she cursed, running after it.  
  
He landed in front of her, relentless. "Give it to me, unless you want  
to get hurt."  
  
"I will not give it to you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Brandishing his sword, he advanced. "Then we'll fight for it."  
  
"I-I don't have a sword."   
  
"Fine." He materialized one from the Beryl's dimension. "Take your  
pick."  
  
She shakily took one from him. What the hell was she thinking? There  
was no way she was going to win!  
  
As Endymion drew his sword to begin, he was suddenly knocked to the  
ground by a blunt blow to his head. "Nani yo?!" he shouted, looking up  
to see the youma he had sent out go running down the street.   
  
The other four Senshi were in pursuit, but Jupiter and Mars stopped  
when they saw Endymion with his sword raised.  
  
Jupiter glanced at his opponent, also with a sword raised. "Sailor  
Moon?"  
  
Moon glanced over at Jupiter. "I'm busy at the moment, go after the  
youma!"  
  
"I don't think we should leave you with this sick freak!" Mars  
exclaimed.  
  
"Go!" she ordered.  
  
Jupiter looked over at Mars. "I don't think Venus and Mercury will be  
able to defeat the youma on their own..."  
  
"Well, one of us should stay with Sailor Moon!"  
  
"You're right," she said with a nod. "You stay here."  
  
"Hai!" Mars stared Endymion down while Jupiter took off after Mercury  
and Venus.  
  
"Please, Mamoru-san, we don't have to fight. Just let me heal you."  
  
"I've told you, my name is Endymion! Now, fight me or surrender, I  
don't really care which."  
  
Sailor Moon sighed. "If you try to take the Ginzuishou away from me, I  
will fight you."  
  
"Then let's fight. I'm assuming your peanut gallery will not  
interfere?"  
  
Rei snorted at this. "I'll show you a peanut gallery," she snarled.  
  
"Sailor Mars, please stay out of this."  
  
"Fine!" Mars raised her hands. "But I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Sailor Moon nervously took a step forward. "Lets go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two perried back and forth, Sailor Moon showing exceptional talent.  
All she was trying to do was avoiding getting stabbed.   
  
Having the upper hand, Endymion managed to deflect her sword, and leave  
a jagged line down her arm. She gasped in pain as the sharp sword  
pierced her flesh. She was already tired enough, this needed to stop.   
  
Luckily, Beryl's voice was heard. "Endymion, return. The youma has  
been killed and you are wasting time!"  
  
Endymion scowled. "As you wish, my Queen." With that he disappeared.  
  
Usagi sank to the ground in tears as soon as he disappeared.   
"Mamoru-san..."  
  
Mars ran over to her. "Daijoubou?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
**************  
  
After defeating the youma, the Senshi headed back to where they'd left  
Usagi and Rei.  
  
"That youma was..." she trailed off when she saw Usagi sitting on the  
ground. "Daijobou? What happened?" she said, rushing over to them.  
  
"I'm all right, really," Usagi replied.  
  
Ami looked at the wound. "It's not deep enough for stitches but we  
should wrap it up to stop the bleeding. Rei-chan do you have some   
gauze  
at your house?"  
  
"I ought to have some," she replied. "We really need to do something  
about Endymion, though."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'm going to heal him."  
  
"Usagi-chan, we have to be more careful," Minako pointed out. "He's a  
lot stronger."  
  
"But... but he can't stay like that forever," she cried. "I can heal  
him! I really can!"  
  
"We just want you to be careful," Ami explained. "We don't want lose  
you too."  
  
When they got back to the temple, Rei dug out her first aid kit for  
Ami. Usagi watched quietly as Ami dressed the wound. She realized  
something about it... "Ami-chan, is this going to scar?"  
  
"It's a possibility, I'm afraid."  
  
"It's bad enough that he hurt me. Now I'm going to have memories of  
it."   
  
In the corner, Rei silently steamed, hoping nobody else would notice.  
It wasn't fair. Mamoru had been her boyfriend first.  
  
Makoto eyed Rei warily, wondering if the Miko was going to let it out.  
She knew Rei liked Mamoru, but they had never officially gone out.  
  
Usagi jumped as Ami tightened the bandage. This caused the star locket  
to fall to the floor. "Gomen, Usagi-chan," Ami said, picking it up and  
handing it to her friend.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly as she stared at it. Perhaps one day it would help  
Mamoru to remember...  
  
"You're always playing with that stupid locket," Rei huffed.  
  
"N-nani, Rei-chan?" Usagi said.  
  
"It's not like you were bethrothed to him or anything."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "I know, we fought a lot in this time... but in  
the past.... I can still feel his love from then."  
  
"That's not what I mean at all!" Rei stormed. "I had my eye on him  
first. I went out with him first!"  
  
"Gomen ne..." Usagi whispered. "I... Maybe I should forget about him.  
Besides even he did remember me, what would he want with a baka girl  
like me when he could have someone smart like you, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Rei-chan, please stop before you say anything else you'll regret."  
  
"Whatever," Rei huffed, and walked outside.  
  
Usagi stood up. "Forget it, Mako-chan. I'm going home now. I'll see  
you all later."  
  
"But, Usagi-chan..." Ami started  
  
"I'm tired. Ja ne!" Usagi walked out the door. She passed Rei and  
stopped. "Rei-chan... Gomen nasai. You won't have to worry about me  
getting between you two anymore. Sayonara."  
  
But before Rei could answer, Usagi was gone. 


	2. 2

************  
  
King of the Moon  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
************  
  
Usagi slowly walked home. Rei was right. Who was she kidding? She was never going to save Mamoru. And if she did, would he even give her the time of day?   
  
*Only to tease you, Usagi!*  
  
She idly wondered what was so wrong with her. Why did he tease her? Was she really that ugly, that childish, that clumsy.  
  
Usagi sighed. Her friends and family would probably be much better off with her gone. No one holding them back, no one for them to be ashamed of.   
  
*But where would you go, baka?*  
  
She couldn't even run away without messing something up! Determined to come up with a full proof plan, Usagi nodded and ran the rest of the way home.   
  
Soon they'd be talking about her in the past tense!  
  
************  
  
"Rei-chan, I can't believe you're acting like this," Makoto said. "You know how sensitive she is about Mamoru. This whole thing just compounds it."  
  
"What about me? He was my boyfriend."  
  
Minako sighed. "Yeah, for two minutes."  
  
Rei's face turned bright red and rushed over to her. Makoto grabbed her arm. "Stop it, Rei-chan!"  
  
"What in the world is wrong with you?" Ami asked. "Minako-chan's right, you only dated him once. It's not like the two of you were love. Usagi-chan may not have gotten along with him, but she loved him. Even before she knew he existed."  
  
Rei sank to the floor. "I know that, but I... I'm..."  
  
"Jealous," Makoto finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, jealous."  
  
Ami knelt next to her friend. "You need to control that, Rei-chan. If you don't, you're going to lose a wonderful friend. Someone who was there for you when no one else was. She needs us right now. Not only because of Mamoru-san, but the memories of her father."  
  
"Yeah," Minako replied. "That had to be one horrible nightmare... especially considering the fact that it really happened."  
  
Rei nodded. "You guys are right. I really need to apologize to Usagi."  
  
**********  
  
When Usagi arrived at her house, she was really confused. "Kuso!" she exclaimed. Her father's boss was there to discuss a possible promotion. She was supposed to be home hours ago!  
  
Shingo peered down at her from his bedroom window. "Usagi, you're going to be in big trouble when Noriko-san leaves!"  
  
"Shut up, Shingo," she muttered. She walked over to her father's car to make certain her hair was all right and brushed off her school uniform.   
  
Usagi took a deep breath and headed into her house. As she was removing her shoes, her mother walked over to her. "Where have you been, young lady?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mama! I just lost track of time."  
  
She nodded. "We'll talk about this later. You're lucky we haven't eaten dinner yet."  
  
"Do you need help with anything?" Usagi asked, trying to get on her good side.  
  
"Join your father in the living room and after you've met Noriko-san, you can help me set the table."  
  
"Hai, Mama," Usagi replied. 


	3. 3

*************  
  
King of the Moon  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
To say Usagi was in trouble would be an understatement. Her father   
  
was so furious with her. His boss had said he was going to think about promoting Kenji, but had other candidates to reflect on as well for the position.   
  
Usagi sighed as she laid on her bed. Her father had not spoken to her since the night before. It was nearly time for dinner and he still hadn't come to see her like he always did when he got home from work.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked, padding into the room. "Daijobou?"  
  
The young girl just shrugged. Luna had been out with Artemis looking for signs of the enemy so she had no idea what was going on with her Princess. Usagi thought back to her memories. Her real father wouldn't have been angry with her. How she wanted to know the man who had loved her with all his heart and died to protect her.  
  
"Just leave me alone, onegai."  
  
Luna jumped onto the night stand. "I know you're upset with Rei-chan, but you need to put that aside for now. We have bigger problems."  
  
Usagi sat up and glared at the cat. "I don't care right now, Luna. I'm not upset with Rei-chan either. It's..." her bottom lip trembled. "Papa, he's so mad at me right now. We haven't talked to each other since last night."  
  
"Last night?" Luna asked.   
  
"Hai. Papa's boss came over to meet us because he might get a promotion. Now we're not so sure. I'm not exactly sure what I did wrong except be late to meet him. If that's the case, then Papa isn't very happy with me right now."  
  
Luna put a paw on Usagi's hand. "Don't worry too much on it, Usagi-chan. He'll be up here before you know it! He's not likely to hold a grudge, especially with his only daughter. Why don't we go for a walk? We're not going to meet the others until later today."  
  
"I can't," Usagi said, shaking her head. "I'm grounded. I won't go out unless a youma appears. I don't want to get into anymore trouble then I'm already in."  
  
"That's fine. I'll let the others know." Luna hopped to the floor. "Keep your chin up, Uasgi-chan!"  
  
Usagi smiled as Luna walked out the door. Her guardian was right. In fact, instead of just moping around here, she was going down to apologize to him and see if he'd like to spend some time with her!  
  
She grabbed her bunny slippers and ran out of her room. "Mama, where's Papa?" she asked, nearly colliding with Ikuko.  
  
"In the living room. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Iie, I just wanted to talk to him."  
  
Ikuko shook her head as Usagi turned and ran down the stairs. "Be careful!" she called after her daughter.  
  
Usagi found Kenji exactly where Ikuko said he'd be. He looked up from the newspaper as she shuffled into the room. "Ne, Papa..."  
  
"Hai, Usagi?" he asked, setting down the paper.   
  
She knelt in front of him. "Gomen nasai!" she cried. "I didn't mean to be late!"  
  
He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Iie, Usagi, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And of course I forgive you."  
  
She jumped up and gave him a hug. "I forgive you too, Papa!" she replied happily.  
  
"What do you say we go to the amusement park tomorrow afternoon? I'm off work and you're off school."  
  
"Just you and me?"  
  
He nodded. "Just you and me!"  
  
"Un! Sounds like fun!" 


	4. 4

**************  
  
King of the Moon  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to all the fathers out there, especially mine! ^_^  
  
**************  
  
Usagi drew her knees up to her chest, leaning against a cherry blossom tree. The early morning sun shined brightly on her. "Luna, will you tell me more about my father? Happy stories maybe. All I keep seeing in my dreams is the day he died."  
  
Luna nodded. "Of course, Usagi-chan," she replied. "Seiji-sama loved you very much. From the day you took your first step until the day he died, he was always thinking of you. I remember a day you went missing. You were about 10 years old at the time."   
  
Luna laughed at the memory. "He had every Senshi looking for you! When he did finally find you, you were sound asleep in the gardens. He was filled with relief. He tried to yell at you, but he couldn't."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, trying to remember it. She could see her parents frantically searching for her. "Serenity, here she is!" Seiji exclaimed. He knelt next to his little girl. She was sleeping so peacefully, her gold hair surrounding her like a halo.   
  
The Princess woke up and smiled at him. "Ohayou, Papa," she said. "I had a good dream..."  
  
Usagi was awakened by her communicator. "Hai?"  
  
"Usagi, where are you?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
She glanced at Luna. Did they have a Senshi meeting? "I am-- was just talking with Luna."  
  
"You promised you would help me at the Shrine to get ready for the Cherry Blossom Festival!"  
  
"Ah! Gomen ne, Rei-chan! I'll be right there!"  
  
"Forget it, Usagi. We're already finished."  
  
"Matte," she cried, but Rei had already disconnected. "Kuso! Now Rei-chan's made at me."  
  
"Don't worry so much about it, Usagi-chan. She cool off in a few hours."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Usagi and Luna looked up to see a youma attacking people and gathering energy. "Luna, call everyone, I'll hold it off!"  
  
Luna nodded. "Be careful, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!" Usagi felt the Ginzuishou's power fill her as she transformed into Sailor Moon. She immediately rushed after the youma.  
  
The youma swerved all through the park, knocking over innocent bystanders. Usagi had a enough of this and rushed the youma before it had a chance to react. She decided forgoing her speech would give an element of surprise.  
  
Not only to the youma, but her as well. Pain was emminating from her left shoulder. *Baka yo!* she thought to herself.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to call for the Moon Stick when she felt someone grab her by the neck from behind. She was confused because the youma was still standing in front of her.  
  
Whoever (or whatever) was behind her was too strong for her as she attempted to struggle out of his grasp. He squeezed her neck tightly and her vision started to grey.   
  
"Let go of her!" someone exclaimed.   
  
He loosened his grip on her. "If you come any closer," the man said, "I will snap her little neck."  
  
Sailor Moon recognized the voice immediately. It was Mamoru! Before she knew it, though, she was on the ground. "Usagi-chan, daijobu?" Venus asked, helping her up.  
  
"Hai," she replied horsely. She looked around. "Where's Mamoru-san?"  
  
"He's gone. However, the youma still needs to be taken care of." She helped Sailor Moon up. "Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
The Senshi nodded, the Moon Stick in her hands. "Moon Healing, Escalation!" She sighed in relief as the youma turned back into a human.  
  
"Daijobou?" Jupiter asked in concern.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired."  
  
"That's to be expected," Mercury said. "Let's get you home so you can rest."  
  
"I can't rest! Papa is taking me to the amusement park tonight. It's going to be just me and him. I can't cancel on him."  
  
Mars smiled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll be all right, Usagi. Take a short nap and I'm sure you'll be ready for some fun!"  
  
Rei had decided that she should respect the fact that Usagi was the Princess, and as much as it hurt, Mamoru was the Prince. She was going to help her friend save him. Usagi was always there for Rei and she would be there for Usagi.  
  
"Un! I can't wait!"  
  
************  
  
"Usagi, are you ready to go!"  
  
"Haaaaiii!" Usagi called, rushing down the stairs.  
  
Shingo pouted and crossed his arms. "Why can't I go, Papa?" he asked.  
  
"Because," Usagi replied. "We're going to have some father/daughter time. Come on, Papa!"  
  
Kenji laughed as Usagi pulled him toward the door. "Have fun," Ikuko said with a wave.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Shingo, please. Those two haven't gone anywhere together in a few years," she explained. "Besides, I'm going shopping and I could use some company."  
  
Shingo glared at his mother. "Um, that's okay, I'll just finish up my homework," he said, running upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi and Kenji were on their way to the amusement park. He noticed that she had become exceedingly quiet. "Usagi, is something wrong?"  
  
Usagi was lost in thought so she didn't hear Kenji saying anything. For some reason she felt like she was betraying her father from the Moon Kingdom. But why did she feel this way?   
  
*Iie, he wouldn't think I was betraying him. He would tell me that he loves me no matter what!*  
  
She felt someone shaking her shoulder, her sore one at that. "Itai!"  
  
"Usagi, what happened?" Kenji asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
Usagi noticed that the car was pulled onto the side of the rode. "I-I fell, that's all. You know how clumsy I am."  
  
"That's not what I was asking about, Tenshi. You spaced out for a good five minutes. I got worried."  
  
"I'm all right, Papa!" she said with a smile.   
  
He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad. Now, how about we get that shoulder looked over by a doctor and then head over tot he park?"  
  
Usagi poofed her cheeks. She hated doctors, but her Papa was right. "Then what are we waiting for! The sooner we get to the doctor, the sooner we can have some fun."  
  
Kenji nodded and started the car back up. He glanced over at Usagi again, who was still looking at him. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I love you, Papa."  
  
"I love you too, Tenshi."  
  
Usagi sat back in her seat smiling. *I love you too, Seiji-sama... otou-sama.* 


End file.
